


Beside Me

by millijayne13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millijayne13/pseuds/millijayne13
Summary: Request: Congratulations!!! Can I please have Sirius Black, friends to lovers, fluff 4, 7 and 14? Thanks! - anon.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Reader
Kudos: 56





	Beside Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr @iliveiloveiwrite
> 
> Warnings: mentions of a cold - honestly more fluff that could rot your teeth
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed, please leave a kudos and a comment!

The rain was lashing down around the castle as you ran back from Care of Magical Creatures; robes heavy, your hair dripping. You rush back to the Gryffindor common room, taking extra care not to slip on any of the staircases.

Shivering, you enter the warmth of the common room – pausing momentarily by the great fire; letting your body feel the first few waves of delicious heat.

Sirius frowns when he enters the common room to find you shivering by the fire instead of changing into dried clothes. He sighs as he says, “Love, go get dressed before you catch a cold.”

Your teeth chatter as you answer, “I’m going now.”

His frown deepens; making him look so much older. You reach out to poke his cheek, “Smile, Sirius, I don’t like it when you frown.”

Sirius manages a small smile for your benefit, but it does nothing to wash away the worry from how cold you look, “And I don’t like it when you’re dripping onto the carpet. What kind of friend would I be if I didn’t take you to your room to warm up?”

“Not a very good one.”

He nods, holding out his hand for you to take, “Exactly. So come on, let’s get you dried up.”

From the simple action of taking his hand, you already begin to feel much warmer.

\---------

The next day you wake with your head feeling heavy and your nose running. Your entire body aches as you shift in bed; the cold ravaging your body feeling closer to the flu. Sneezing into your elbow, you push the covers from your body, feeling the urge to wear clean, soft pyjamas. However, looking in your trunk, your overtired mind is pushed to tears when you can’t find the one shirt you want to wear.

His shirt. Sirius’ shirt – the one he leant you every time you would stay over in his dorm. It didn’t matter how often you wore it; it would always smell like him – cloves, sweet orange and a hint of tobacco because it didn’t matter how many lectures you gave him, he wouldn’t stop smoking. It was a shirt of his favourite band; one he had seen a few times and truthfully, he leant you it so often because he loved the sight of you in his clothing. Truthfully, you wore it so often because you loved wearing his clothing – an innocent stamp of a changing relationship between the two of you.

Wanting nothing but comfort, you hoped that the shirt had made its way to your trunk after the last time you wore it but not finding it there pushes you to pitiful tears.

Wrapping yourself in a blanket, you plod to the boy’s tower. You knock on the door before entering the marauders room; you let yourself in when no permission of entry is sounded – realising they’re all in lessons or eating. You kneel by Sirius’ bed, rifling through his trunk to find the very shirt you wanted. Changing into it quickly, you close the lid to his trunk before making your way back to your room – stopping every few steps to fight each new wave of dizziness.

Your coughing fit lasts for only a few moments but it only adds flame to the fire for your weak and tired body. With a whimper, you pull your quilt back over your body and welcome sleep like an old friend.

\----------

A hand shaking your shoulder wakes you from your slumber. Your tired mind doesn’t register who it is; just that they’ve woken you up. “I’m sick – leave me alone,” You whisper as loud as your sore throat dares before turning your back to them.

A low chuckle sounds, “I know that sweetheart. But you still need to eat something so come on, rise and shine.”

You pout; turning back to face Sirius, “Do I need to eat?”

He copies your pout; an amused glint in his eye, “I’m afraid you do. Madame Pomfrey sent me with it especially.”

Sirius grabs both of your hands; pulling you up so you can eat the bowl of soup sent by the matron. He piles your pillows behind you; setting you up perfectly to eat.

**“Is that my shirt?”** He asks as you swallow a mouthful of soup.

You look down at the band shirt now covering your torso; you smile shyly at the long haired marauder, “It’s my favourite thing to sleep in, you know that.”

“So you stole it from my room?”

“I did. Total undercover mission. I could be a spy,” You croak.

Sirius laughs, “Not with that cold you couldn’t.”

You go to laugh but the soreness of your throat is too much, “Don’t make me laugh!” You whine, “It hurts too much.”

“Alright, no more laughter. Are you finished eating?”

At your nod, Sirius takes the now-empty bowl from you, placing it on your bedside table. His hand comes up to feel your forehead first, then your cheek, “You aren’t as hot as you were this morning.”

“Gee, thanks.”

Sirius rolls his eyes, “I meant that I think your temperature may have broken.”

“I knew that,” You mutter.

Sirius sighs; looking towards the door, “I better get back to class. Minnie will have my head if not.”

“Do you need to go?”

“It is my education,” He smirks.

You snort, “When did that bother you?”

“What would you have me do instead?” He asks; eyebrow raised in question.

**“Cuddle me!”**

A yawn pauses your conversation; your eyes beginning to droop from the energy spent talking to Sirius and eating the soup. Sirius watches you get sleepier and sleepier; his eyes flitter between the door and your bed where you’ve started to snuggle further under the blankets. His resolve breaks when you smile up at him sleepily, “Please?”

Shrugging off his robe and toeing off his shoes, Sirius climbs into your bed. It takes some adjusting to fit you both, but cuddling close to him, you already feels miles better. With a flick of his wand, Sirius closes the curtains around your bed, letting darkness fall. His hand strokes up and down your arm and you struggle to keep your eyes open.

“I’m sorry for dragging you out of classes,” You whisper; worried about the fallback he’ll experience but not tell you about.

“Hush, none of that. **All I want to do is sleep by your side,”** He comforts; rushing any worry about any consequences from your mind. He was going to stay anyway; you wouldn’t have had to ask. He’d have sat in a chair by your bed to keep an eye on you, and to keep you company when you woke. There wasn’t anything that could keep him from you when he knew you needed him. He’s loved you for so long; it was only a matter of time before he confessed. Even the rest of the Marauders knew not to take the mick about this.

“Are you comfy?” He asks after a moments silence.

You hum sleepily; snuggling into him further. Your hand is placed on his chest, and he reaches up to take it in his hand, tangling your fingers together. You nose his shoulder and after one large exhale, he knows you’ve fallen asleep.

Sirius’ hand brushes your hair away from your face, “I’ll tell you this when you’re awake but I’m mad for you, love, and I only hope you feel the same.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed, please leave a kudos and a comment!
> 
> Tumblr: @iliveiloveiwrite


End file.
